The Curiosities of a Devil Fruit User
by Feverish Otaku
Summary: There are a lot of perks that come with gaining abilities from devil fruits. Most can be handled in battles or even everyday chores. But what about in bed? Follow Luffy on an adventure to the bedroom, angry and humiliated by his drunken crewmates. But be careful you are not followed. Yaoi, oneshot, Zoro x Luffy and rated M for More than enough lemons. I don't own One Piece.


Sanji passed more sake around the table, his cheeks tinted pink from the amount of drinking the crew had been doing. It wasn't very often the crew went all out like this, but when they did; Nami and Zoro handled better than everyone else with ease.

Luffy yawned. He hadn't drank much, he didn't really care about it and it had a bitter taste. He simply sat with them to celebrate anchoring on a new island after so long of wondering aimlessly over the seas. It was a fairly peaceful island, no fun towns to explore; most of the island was green and covered in large trees that he couldn't see the top of. Something maybe Robin would appreciate more.

"Sanji, can I have some meat?" Luffy asked. Previously, Sanji had refused, saying he should wait until everyone else was eating. However, Sanji smiled, his pink cheeks pushed high.

"Mmmm, I think I can do that." Sanji hummed, raising groggily from his chair towards the fridge. Luffy smiled mischievously.

Zoro and Robin sat opposite him, catching sight of his grin and smirking. Robin giggled bubbily. Zoro also laughed, a rare sight for the usual serious facade he wears.

Sanji handed Luffy a leg of meat who squealed happily and began eating quickly.

Brook burped loudly after gulping down a tankard of sake. "I think I might get liver poisoning if I drink anymore. Not that I have a liver, yohohohoho!"

Nami slammed her tankard against the table. "Don't be so shy, Brook. Sanji!" she hiccupped. "More sake, please~!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAI, NAMI~SWAAAAN!"

"I would also like a refill." Robin said, offering her cup to Sanji.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAI, ROBIN~CHWAAAAN!"

Zoro stoke his nose up. "You're too loud, stupid Love-Cook." he muttered.

"Did you say something, Marimo?" Sanji snarled.

Sanji's anger fueled Zoro's amusement. "What, you can't just choose one woman? Who do you prefer out of Nami and Robin?" he said, leaning forward so his elbows were on the table.

Sanji stammered. "I couldn't possibly choose between them. They're both divinely beautiful women."

Zoro smiled crookedly at Sanji's discomfort from the questioning. He scratched his pink nose with his knuckle.

"Which would you rather sleep with?"

Nami and Robin giggled. Zoro was somewhat worried Nami would hit him after saying what he had but was in for a surprise. Guess alcohol can change anyone.

Sanji's drunken blush was added to. "I-I-, y-you can't disrespect them by asking such a thing!"

"Nooo~, Sanji, we want to know!" Nami giggled, "Right, Robin?"

Robin smiled sweetly. "Of course!"

Sanji's expression lightened somewhat and he muttered, "O-Oh, well..."

Luffy paused from eating his meaty food. Even he was interested in Sanji's answer. Chopper leaned over to Usopp, whispering in his ear and Usopp giggled, shaking his head and whispering back.

"Umm... Well, they both seem to have similar... assets." Sanji was beetroot red.

"Hmm~?" Nami said, looking down at herself.

"Assets?" Zoro pushed, grinning all the while, "What do you mean?"

"Well..." Sanji paused, but the women listening in interest made him continue. "They have... Nicely shaped bodies."

"But doesn't Robin have more of an advantage?" Zoro asked, his grin widening immensely. "What, with all the 'opportunities' she offers."

"Huh- w-what?" Sanji said, confused.

Zoro bit his lip to hold back the laugh that was desperately trying to escape. "Her devil fruit..."

Sanji's nose exploded, blood dripping down his face like a fountain. Zoro burst into hysterics whilst Sanji searched desperately around the kitchen counter for a napkin. Robin and Nami were also laughing, finding amusement in Sanji's guard falling; as it often did.

Luffy didn't quite understand the joke but when he saw Usopp with his head tipped back, trying to fight off a nosebleed as Chopper fanned his face for him, he figured it was probably something rude.

Nami calmed down, drinking from her tankard. "But really though, I wonder what devil fruits can actually boost how someone is in bed." she giggled.

"Like Robin's." Franky joked, gulping back his sake.

"Have you ever used it like that, Robin?" Nami asked.

Robin covered her laugh with her hand. "Who knows?"

Franky spat his sake across the table.

Sanji slowly recovered, returning to the table with his nose against a tissue.

"I bet almost any devil fruit user will have their sex life influenced from getting an ability." Zoro said, still grinning at Sanji's failure.

"Y-Yeah, lots." Sanji said, encouraging the change in conversation from his intense questioning.

"Like Brook!" Usopp laughed.

"Yohohohohoho!"

Nami smirked. "What about Chopper?"

"E-eh, me?" Chopper stuttered. "Well, since I'm originally a reindeer I'm not really interested. N-not that I would be anyway." he added.

"But if you was." Franky grinned. "Heavy point!" he yelled, imitating Chopper's transformation.

The crew laughed and slured, Chopper blushing in embarrassment.

Nami's eyes scanned the table like a predator. "And of course, Luffy's."

Luffy had been quiet during the change in conversation, blushing with his head lowered; listening as his crew spoke of things he would never dare think of. He had been rueing the moment when they would target him.

"Yeah, what have you been doing when everyone's asleep at night, Luffy?" Zoro asked, grinning a devilish smile. When Luffy looked up from the meat he had stopped eating, Zoro looked scary, like he should be using Oni Giri on him.

"I don't do anything." Luffy said innocently.

"I doubt that." Robin giggled. Her too?

Nami gasped as if suddenly in realization of something. "I bet it stretches!" she laughed, "everything's rubber, right?"

Luffy went bright red. His stomach felt light from the level of embarrassment.

"I-, that's-"

"He could suck himself." Zoro added, the same degrading smirk on his face, "Isn't that every guy's dream?"

Luffy was taken aback by how lewd everyone was sounding.

Sanji smirked, "What if he used Gear Second?"

The crew erupted in laughter. Luffy's eyes widened and he hid his face under his hat when he realized what they meant.

"It would be something to remember if it were THAT fast." Nami said, gesturing to Sanji for another refill. "Gattling gun kind of fast."

"And with how hot it would get with all that steam." Zoro grinned.

"Don't even start me on that," Franky said, hiccupping, "that's nothing compared to... Gear Third!"

Franky bit the tip of his thumb, standing to gesture with his hands where the growth was happening. Luffy dropped the meat onto the table, his lips pursed together.

"That's gross!" he yelled, "I'd never do that!"

"What, you're telling me that ever since you've eaten that fruit, you've never been 'curious'?" Sanji laughed.

"No!" Luffy said simply, getting up from his seat. "That's disgusting! I'm going to bed early now. I don't wanna' be around you, you PERVERTS."

Luffy stormed to the door, pausing mid way and running back to take the meat with him. Then he left, his nose pointed away from them in tantrum.

He vaguely heard the crew giggling silently behind him.

* * *

"Stupid perverts with their stupid perverted stupid brains of stupid pervertness." Luffy cussed, pacing back and forth across his bedroom. His blush had crept up to his ears and he fumed at how humiliated he had felt.

He tore at the meat remaining on the bone angrily, swallowing before he had chewed properly and wincing. He licked the tips of his fingers, sucking on the thumb and pausing. He pictured Franky imitating his Gear Third.

Luffy flailed his arms around in frustration.

"Stupid! Stupid perverts!"

Luffy aggressively removed his clothes, carelessly tossing them onto the floor. He muttered angrily to himself all the way to the bathroom, where he continued cussing during his shower. When he stretched his rubber arms to wash his back, he paused yet again, remembering Nami's statement, and hastily turned the water off.

After towel drying himself, Luffy returned to his room. His dark hair was still damp, but he crawled into bed regardless. He laid there, staring in anoyance at the ceiling, for what seemed like a long time.

Luffy wasn't tired at all.

Grunting, Luffy moved onto his side. Everything his crew said was bugging him, screaming inside his brain for attention. All his life after eating the fruit, he hadn't considered it to be used in such a way. Is that why it bugged him? That he had never thought such a thing?

Luffy tossed onto his other side, forcing his eyes closed. What if he had considered it sooner? What would it feel like?

Moving onto his stomach, Luffy snarled. Disgusting. But then he wondered, truly wondered... He imagined stretching it. Would that feel good? Luffy had never thought much about touching himself before, let alone stretching anything. And what about Gear Second? If it were that fast...

Luffy's breath caught in his throat. He had made himself hard. He blinked, unsure what to do. It pressed against the mattress and felt extremely cramped.

Luffy shuffled so he was on his back again. He lifted the top of the quilt up, peeking down at it curiously.

Surely they were all jealous! Jealous that he COULD do those things!

Luffy peeled the quilt away, pushing it up against the edge of the bed. When he looked down at himself, completely nude, he almost reconsidered but pushed himself on anyway.

He reached down awkwardly, putting himself into his hands. His mouth opened in a silent moan. He had only touched himself once or twice before but didn't feel anything from it and quickly became bored. Perhaps I was doing it wrong, Luffy thought.

A bead of white dripped temptingly from the tip, leaking down the shaft slowly. Luffy watched it and gulped.

What the heck am I supposed to do?

Hesitantly, Luffy pumped down towards the base, slowly. His head tilted sideways when he didn't feel much from it. Maybe he had to press harder.

Starting at the tip, Luffy pulled down firmly toward the base. His foreskin pulled back and a rosy red head was revealed.

Luffy's eyes were wide. Was that supposed to happen? It felt pretty good so it had to have been right.

Luffy investigated the new encounter, using his other hand to stroke what had been hidden. As soon as contact was made, he gasped, letting go with his hands all together.

Maybe this was a bad idea. Perhaps this just isn't for me, Luffy thought. But then he suddenly felt angry with himself. Of course I can take it! This is nothing!

Luffy brought his hands back, gripping tightly onto the shaft and pulling. When the head peeked out again, he twiddled with it, his lips pressed into a straight line.

This feels kinda' good, he admitted to himself after about a minute. He began to move his hands faster, enjoying the new sensation. Then he slowed slightly, reaching a steadier pace.

"I bet it stretches!" - Nami's voice repeated in his head and he bit his lip in thought. He toke the shaft into his hand and pulled, gently at first. It wasn't much of a surprise, but the skin stretched, lengthening Luffy's already standard size.

It didn't hurt, at least, as Luffy was worried it might have. He pulled more harshly, watching in awe as it stretched up to his shoulders.

For a while he just stared; it was a bit too much to take in. Then his other hand joined the first and stroked at the stretched limb.

Luffy moaned and had to quickly bite his lip. This felt really good. Why had he not discovered this sooner?

The feeling slowly became more intense and the hand holding it in place loosened to stroke with the other. This caused Luffy's manhood to retract and slap back into place, bobbing in the air excitedly.

Luffy's breath was in quick and short pants. "O-okay..." he said. He thought back; what had they said after Nami...?

Luffy blushed. Zoro had suggested he could suck himself. He can only imagine where Zoro had meant.

Luffy stared down at himself again. Surely a mouth would feel the same as a hand? It doesn't matter, he thought. I'm gonna' do this.

Luffy leaned forward, his manhood standing in front of his face. He didn't need to stretch. His rubber body meant he could reach these kind of places with his flexibility alone.

His tongue licked against the side and it swayed in response. Luffy's face twisted into a frown. It tasted bitter. Not unbearable; but bitter and salty even so.

Shrugging away what little hesitation still held him back, Luffy leaned in and pushed it into his mouth. The warmth caught him by surprised and he moaned, vibrations travelling towards his balls. The sudden pleasure caused him to moan louder, stronger vibrations being made, until eventually he screamed and the tip touched his vibrating throat. It was too much for him and his body tensed, his essence shooting down his own throat in long spurts.

* * *

Zoro gulped another load of sake. He burped afterwards, receiving a glare from Sanji.

"Luffy toke us really seriously." Usopp said, "I hope he's not angry. We were just playing."

Zoro hummed, although he did feel a slight satisfaction from Luffy's embarrassment.

"We were supposed to be celebrating together. It's not really 'together' if there's no captain."

"Plus- who goes to bed at 7:00?" Sanji added, "He's probably not even asleep."

"Hmmm… I feel guilty…" Nami murmured.

"We should bring him back." Franky suggested.

"You're one to talk; you and Zoro were especially mean!" Chopper accused, pointing a small hoof at him.

"Relax, guys." Zoro said, his voice slurring, "Luffy isn't stupid. He knows we were joking. Look, I'll go get him right now and we'll all drink together."

The crew mumbled agreements and continued drinking, Zoro sitting up and stretching. When he stood, he was wobbly but quickly disguised it by leaning on the table, nodding casually to Robin. Then he steadied himself, making his way to his captain's room.

Wobbling towards the men's quarters, Zoro called Luffy's name. When there was no reply, he muttered to himself, stroking the wall for support as he walked closer to Luffy's room. He frowned to himself. He could usually drink much more before he became even close to this condition.

"Luffy!" he called, reaching his door. It was already half-open. "Luf-"

"Ah -!..."

Zoro froze, his foot hanging mid air. His heart seemed to freeze with him, making every muscle tighten.

No way...

Zoro sprawled his back against the wall, ninja style, following it along until he reached the doorway. His drunkenness seemed suddenly vacant as he eased himself slowly out to peek inside the room.

Luffy was lying on his bed, gasping. The first thing Zoro noticed was that he was completely naked. The next thing he noticed was that Luffy was extremely aroused, evident by his erect member. And lastly, Zoro saw that Luffy was wiping a white substance from his face, licking it away afterwards.

Zoro couldn't seem to move from his spot outside Luffy's bedroom. Heat rushed north and south in his body, stimulusly. He bit his lip, peeling his wide eyes away from Luffy and staring down at his hard manhood.

"Shit."

Luffy tried to regulate his heart beat, breathing deeply. He weakly stroked himself, but it was still so sensitive, making his heart hammer in his chest all over again.

Luffy released a sigh, leaning back onto the bed. He tried to clear his head, his mind set on one thing.

"Gear Second!"

Outside the door, Zoro jumped in surprise, quickly pushing his head towards the door again. Hot steam greeted him, concealing his vision and burning his face momentarily. It was as if Luffy's room suddenly became a hot spring resort. Zoro cussed, his arms flailing around in attempt to fight away the fog.

Luffy exhaled slowly. Adrenaline rushed through his veins making him feel a strange buzz. His glazed eyes, which he hadn't realised had closed, opened and observed his body. It looked how he felt; glowing, radiant.

Zoro angrily fought the last of the steam away, enough to vaguely see Luffy. When he saw he'd already began to touch himself again, he leaned against the wall sighing to himself.

"He was right," he mumbled under his breath, snickering slightly, "we are all perverts." With that, he undid the zipper of his trousers.

Luffy held himself in his hands, once again unsure of how to proceed. He was gasping for breath now, a layer of perspiration over his skin. Zoro was right. The steam did make it unbearabley hot.

He began to pump himself, his head tilting back in ecstasy. Gear Second had given him such a rush and excited him in ways he didn't even know existed. A coolness wetted his hand further and he didn't look down to guess what it was. His free hand dug into the bedding with his fingers.

Whilst he continued to touch himself, Luffy wondered what it would like to touch the other side. He heard that sometimes guys touch there and it feels really good. Experimentally, he lifted his hips, the hand clenching the mattress slowly unfastening itself, snaking under his body. He poked at it, wincing slightly.

Zoro was panting now. The show was too much, but just the thought of Luffy fingering himself ontop of what he was already doing was making a coil tighten in Zoro's stomach.

Luffy pulled his hand to his face, licking his index finger. Zoro watched, fixated. If Luffy caught him now, he was sure he wouldn't move. He pictured that same tongue on him, licking him and he bit his lip.

"Fuck." he breathed.

Luffy brought his hand back before long, hesitantly pushing a finger past the tight ring of muscle. It stretched easily, expanding around his finger when he pushed.

Luffy pursed his lips together, disappointed. He thought it would feel good? He felt nothing. He began to pull it out, thrusting it back in, but felt nothing except the warmth provided from the steam.

And then he curled his fingers.

"Ah!"

Zoro grunted, now tasting blood and having to remind himself he was still biting his bottom lip.

Luffy began thrusting into his hand; then back onto his fingers. His fingers were pointed directly to the mystery button inside him that made him see stars. The speed was irregular but so, so perfect that he simply threw his head back in bliss.

Luffy moved his hands faster, feeling himself pass the boundary of a normal human's speed. His eyes were squeezed closed and he couldn't see how fast he was going. But he didn't need to. He just felt. All he could do was feel.

Faster. Luffy pushed himself. He felt his stomach clench tightly, his toes curling. He'd never felt so good. Not even meat could make him feel this good.

Luffy suddenly moaned loudly, his back arching against his bed. Unknown to him, Zoro heard him, grunting into his hand as he jerked himself. His eyes held a predatory glint as he watched, baffled by how hot it was to see something so unusual. The speed was definitely anything but usual.

Zoro had been trying to keep up with Luffy, failing miserably and only succeeding in making him drip an excessive amount of precum onto the wooden floorboards.

Zoro's eyebrow raised in confusion when Luffy slowed the pace, pulling his fingers out of himself and panting madly. With some difficulty, he too slowed his jerking to a slower pace.

"Ah... O-...Okay." Luffy gasped. Slowly and with caution, he began to stroke again. Zoro watched curiously as Luffy bit his thumb and blew, hard. His eyes widened in realization and he felt his member twitch with excitement in his hand.

"G-gear Thir-... Hah~…"

"That idiot -!" Zoro mumbled, gritting his teeth.

The heat, the pleasure and the blowing hard onto his thumb made Luffy feel dizzy. His eyes became half lidded and his mind seemed to sway. He felt too light headed.

Determined to finish the series of challenges his crew had set out for him, Luffy forced the last of his strength out in two words; "G-Gear Third...!"

He focused, focused as much as his clouded brain allowed him to, to direct the change around his body. A huge lump pumped through his arms, his legs; all meeting at Luffy's crotch. It grew and grew, seeming to define physics and the size portion of Luffy's body, becoming unbelievably huge.

By the time it had reached it's optimal size, simple details like veins were suddenly blatant, standing thick on the surface of the massive limb. Zoro watched from where he was crouched outside Luffy's door, his eyes bulging from their sockets. It was so wrong. So wrong that he continued to pump himself even as he ejaculated onto his clothes, his eyes wanting to roll back in oblivion but too fixated on the craziness before him.

"Aha!" Luffy yelled in victory, "I did it! This!... Is the dick of a gian- haah ~…"

Zoro watched, completely baffled, as Luffy collapsed onto the mattress. As quickly as it had grew, his member deflated almost like a balloon, until it retracted to it's normal size, but still rock hard.

Zoro blinked.

"L-...Luffy?"

Silence.

Zoro tried to stand, his legs completely jelly after his orgasm, and dropped back onto the floor again. He grunted, pushing himself up again, but misplacing his foot and slipping on cum that had gotten onto the floor. Quickly catching himself by clutching the door frame for dear life, Zoro finally got to his feet.

He peeked into the room, hiding himself with the door.

"Luffy!" he called in a hushed voice.

No response. Luffy had officially passed out. Zoro eyed Luffy's erection that he could easily tell was begging for attention. Zoro awkwardly stepped further away from Luffy's room. Does he just leave him? The guy just passed out, for God's sake. Plus; what would the poor guy think, waking up to being THAT aroused? He didn't even finish.

Zoro tucked away his own member, shrugging. "S'none of my business." he muttered, walking away. As he walked, his foot skidded across the boards causing him to have a minor panic attack and catch himself. Once he regained his balance, he stared, indecisive, at the puddle of white outside Luffy's door.

He stepped closer, rubbing it around with his boot so that it was more spread out and less noticeable. Eyes turning round in shock; he had almost forgotten; he quickly scrubbed at the cum on his clothing with his fingers, smudging it into the fabric. Once finished, he turned on his heels, smiling in triumph, and made his way, drunkenly, back to the kitchen.


End file.
